1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf clubs having grooves.
2. Description of the Related Art
The striking face of most golf clubs, and particular golf club irons, contains a plurality of parallel grooves to provide a more consistent spin to the golf ball when struck. More consistent spin allows for more consistent shots. With short irons, the more consistent shots also enable the skilled golfer to control the landing of a golf ball on the green.
The United States Golf Association (“USGA”) has set certain standards for grooves in a golf club. Specifically, the grooves must be straight, have diverging sides, and have a symmetrical cross-section. The width, depth, and spacing of the grooves are also set forth in the USGA standards.
The present invention relates to a stepped or serrated groove configuration for golf club heads which conforms with USGA standards and also improves the consistency of the club.
Various groove configurations for golf club heads are known in the prior art. For example, the Chappell U.S. published patent application No. 2002/0042306 discloses a golf club with modified grooves which increase the backspin on a struck golf ball. In one embodiment, an angled slot groove configuration includes a chamfered edge and three separate surfaces. Other embodiments include Y-shaped grooves and angled slot grooves with double chamfered surfaces. In the Rife U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,239, there is disclosed a putter having grooves of angled or trapezoidal configurations.
While these types of grooves, as well as conventional square or V-shaped grooves with straight side walls, perform satisfactorily, there is a limit as to the consistency of spin that they can impart to a golf ball because of the limited edges of the grooves that contact the ball. The present invention was developed in order to overcome these and other drawbacks of the prior art by providing a golf club with stepped or serrated grooves which comply with USGA standards.